Flame Whipper
Main Page= |Release Date = March 2nd, 2017 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 6 *Turn Rate: 8.8 *Acceleration: 10 |Combat = *ATK: 250 *FPR: 485 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 112,5 *Health: 2100 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.7 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 20 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Burst *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Flame Whipper a Stoker class exclusive dragon released with the The Secret of Leviathan expansion on March 2nd, 2017. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members). A baby Flame Whipper is awarded for finishing the quest Flame Whipper Unleashed!. Description :"This dragon seems to be like a salamander like dragon. This reptilian dragon was first found in the impossible island. They have a powerful fireball and have a poisonous and paralysing sting! When having to flee they can easily drop their tails as a defence tactic to get safely from bigger predators. They seem to eat fruit from the impossible islands and I'm guessing other forms of food as well. They have big suction Cup like toes that help them stick to surfaces as shown in the part where you meet the first flame whipper." To learn more about the Flame Whipper, go here. In Quests Secret of the Leviathan - info to be added - Curse of the Hobgobbler Quest: Returning to the Nest Flame Whippers are the main problem to avoid in the Climbing Sections and Final Room, they are seen walking around in them and touching them will result in the player being sent back to the beginning of the respective section. It's unknown if these Flame Whippers are native to the location or if they're invasive species. Trivia *The Flame Whipper is heavily based on the Gecko Lizard, including the defensive technique of dropping their tail to distract predators. Glitches *The Baby Flame Whipper's eyes can suddenly be not properly textured, resulting in pitch black eyes. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood fwhipper congrats.png|Received one Flame Whipper box fwhipper oricolors.png|Flame Whipper's default colors bby fwhipper stand.gif|Baby Flame Whipper Standing (animated) bby fwhipper idle.gif|Baby Flame Whipper Idle (animated) bby fwhipper sit.png|Baby Flame Whipper Sitting bby fwhipper sit idle.gif|Baby Flame Whipper Sitting Idle (animated) bby fwhipper sleep 1.png|Baby Flame Whipper Sleeping (profile) bby fwhipper sleep 2.png|Baby Flame Whipper Sleeping (top view) bby fwhipper size.png|Comparison between a Viking and a Baby Flame Whipper fwhipper stand.png|Flame Whipper Standing fwhipper idle.png|Flame Whipper Idle fwhipper sit.png|Flame Whipper Sitting fwhipper sleep 1.png|Flame Whipper Sleeping (profile) fwhipper sleep 2.png|Flame Whipper Sleeping (top view) fwhipper swim.png|Flame Whipper Swimming fwhipper fire.png|Flame Whipper's Fire fwhipper ride.png|Viking Riding a Flame Whipper fwhipper comp.png|Size comparison between an adult Flame Whipper and a Viking fwhipper markings 1.png|Dorsal and Tail markings (upper view) fwhipper markings 3.png|Underwing, under Chest and under Tail markings fwhipper markings 2.png|Dorsal, Abdominal and Tail markings (profile) fwhipper markings 4.png|Dorsal and Tail markings (close-up; upper view) fwhipper markings 5.png|Dorsal, Abdominal and Tail markings (close-up;profile) fwhipper markings 6.png|Head markings (front view) fwhipper markings 7.png|Head markings (upper view) fwhipper markings 8.png|Head and abdominal markings (profile) fwhipper markings 9.png|Head markings (lower view) fwhipper hover.png|Flame Whipper Hovering fwhipper fly.png|Flame Whipper Flying fwhipper fly shot 1.png|Flame Whipper firing while flying (front view) fwhipper fly shot 2.png|Flame Whipper firing while flying (profile) fwhipper glide.png|Flame Whipper Gliding fwhipper break.png|Flame Whipper Braking Bioluminescent Patterns Impossible Island Flame Whippers fwhippers.png|First Encounter of the Flame Whippers fwhippers 2.png|The same Flame Whippers but, protecting the baby fwhippers 7.png|The first Labyrinth Flame Whipper you find fwhippers 3.png|The second Labyrinth Flame Whipper you find fwhippers 4.png|The third Labyrinth Flame Whipper you find bby fwhipper with charac.png|The Baby Flame Whipper with Phlegma and Skulder fwhippers 5.png|Flame Whippers chasing the player and the others fwhippers 6.png|Same Flame Whippers about to attack the Eruptodon Statue Hobgobbler Nest Flame Whippers Hobgobbler nest flame whipper 1.png|Flame Whippers from the Climbing Section Hobgobbler nest flame whipper 2.png Hobgobbler nest flame whipper 3.png Hobgobbler nest flame whipper 4.png|Baby Flame Whippers from the Final Room |-|Skins= Racing Stripes/Paint FlameWhip rpaint (side).png|Flame Whipper racing paint (profile) Flame Whip rpaint (top).png|Flame Whipper racing paint (upper view) FlameWhip rpaint glitch.png|Flame Whipper racing paint eye glitch Category:Dragons Category:Original Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Wild